Fairie
Longaevi - born from causality and the elements that make up the planet, the Longaevi are a large group of natural guardians formed when the elements grow weathered from time. Origin The first Longaevi are considered to be the Great Longaevi, the said protectors of light inside of The Sphere. While the Great Longaevi are often spoke of amongst the faer folk, no Longaevi has been truly recorded of communing with them. Even so, they are widely accepted amongst Longaevi as being the first of their kind as the Winged Ones wrote of them and their birth after the World's creation. Because of their place and origin taking place immediately at the beginning of the post-Creation, some Longaevi think that the Great Longaevi reside inside of Zearth. While the analogies are often considered weak by most Longaevi, a lot of non-Longaevi races - mainly Man - consider the Great Longaevi to be their counterparts to their old gods. Because this analogy is used in the context of the Church's superiority the Longaevi feel this to be a message of great prejudice, and in response have ignored it as tripe keeping a thick line of seperation between Man's culture and Longaevi's culture. The terminology for Longaevi was coined as a word that means "long-live" by the scholars and writers of Man. The first usage of it was as "Faer Longaevi" which highly endorsed the great power of their character. The Longaevi are one of the few naturally occurring beings that can be both formed from the supernatural consistently and through sexual intercourse, creating various descendants of Longaevi like the Elves who are half Man and half Longaevi. The Nephelons also have ancestors in the Longaevi. Types of Longaevi What makes Longaevi different from a lot of the other races is that there isn't any defined form that they take. Longaevi can universally breed with any creature or race in the World, but that isn't limited to the form they take. Due to this, and the fact that Longaevi are born from various elements, the Longaevi really don't have a define structure or form, for the Longaevi - other than the fact that they all feel the Great Longaevi have gave them the form they take through their supposed rule of nature itself - do not share a common social or visual relation amongst each other. File:Wood_elf_Ellen_Lorien.jpg|'Light Longaevi:' The Great Longaevi are the only known Light Longaevi, the originals. File:Iwazaru-killer-7-.jpg|'Shadow Longaevi:' Longaevi born from the shadows, which isn't even an element! Their formation from shadows have caused their skin to be destroyed when exposed to light, so they like to dress in red clothes that cover their body in places that aren't pitch black. File:Phoenix_force.jpg|'Fire Longaevi:' Fire Longaevi are the signs that the Great Longaevi exist, as the Fire Longaevi are also born from light. Fire Longaevi are an exception in that they aren't expandable and always take the form of a raging fire, but if you look upclose the Fire Longaevi are actually a group of tiny salamanders who live in unison. Fire Longaevi usually speak through other living beings like the great Phoenix. File:Amanoshiva.jpg|'Water and Ice Longaevi:' Both Water and Ice Longaevi are the same thing (quite obviously) in terms of their element, but there is some that predominately work with frozen water and vise-versa. Because of the nature of water itself, Water and Ice Longaevi either take in the form of twins (water, ice) or triplets that each represent a different aspect of water (liquid, solid, gas). File:Godzilla-unleashed-20070323052048417-000.jpg|'Earth Longaevi:' Usually called Screamer Longaevi or Berserk Longaevi, these Longaevi are the ones that make the mysterious loud screaming sounds in the forests. Earth Longaevi cry loudly because the mountains, dirt, and rocks are destined to be stepped on by the living. File:Yoshitaka_Amano_-_Hiten_062.jpg|'Heaven Longaevi:' While currently extinct, Heaven Longaevi were said to live amongst the Winged Ones in the past. The last of the Heaven Longaevi was the Nephelon King, who birthed the Nephelons. Because the Nephelon King was sealed inside of the lost sword White Bloody, it's said that once found the Heaven Longaevi will return as the rulers of the sky. File:Field_of_flowers_two_1.jpg|'Life Longaevi:' Longaevi that represent living matter, these are the most expandable and common of the Longaevi because of the amount of life in the world. The most noticeable ones take the form of a Man-like plant, coining them as Plant Longaevi amongst the races of the World. File:Grim_Reaper_by_Zerahoc.jpg|'Death Longaevi:' Universally known as Reapers, most Longaevi refuse to believe that Death Longaevi are true Longaevi, as Longaevi believe they don't experience death but rather they only experience a series of rebirth. Most Longaevi also feel they don't exist because Death Longaevi only abide in the World of Survival. Category:Species Category:Luke Groundwalker